Amor o amistad tu decides
by Iamismind
Summary: Kyle con 12años y apunto de entrar a la secundaria con sus amigos esta teniendo problemas llamado Amor sip Kyle esta enamorado de Stan desde que 5año pero parece que tiene problemas al igual que todos de decirle que lo ama pero ahora una chica lo ayudara.
1. Chapter 1

1 capitulo

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Era una mañana como todas en south park un chico de 12 anos esperaba el autobús escolar esta vez no esperaría el de la primaria sino el de la secundaria si se mismo chico llamado Kyle ya no era ningún niño sino un semi-hombre ese mismo dia seria su primer dia de clases en la escuela secundaria de south park. Kyle se encontraba tranquila mente leyendo un libro pero esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho porque alguien o algo le quitaría esa tranquilidad estaba escondi detrás de un arbusto junto a Kyle.

-decia una chica avalazandozele mientras en chico gritaba.

-¡ALICE QUITATE DEL SIMA!-gritaba le pelirojo

-no no quiero-decia las castana

Alice era la mejor amiga de Kyle y de los otros 2 e Kenny y Stan era con las únicas personas a quienes hablaba y sonreía la habían conocido en 5 grado cuando la transfirieron y desde el momento en que se sentó junto a Kyle fue el principio de una hermosa amistad.

Cuando de la nada venia un gordo con chaqueta roja se aproximaba aquellas personas

-miren a quien tenemos aquí a la rata judía y a su amiga la lunática-decia el gordo(mejor dicho el culo gordo)

Los 2 chicos se separaron y se pararon.

-ahora que quieres culo gordo-decía Kyle enojado

-no nada solo pensaba que a ti no te gustaban las vaginas después de lo de tu noviestito hippie Stan-decía Cartman

-ya cállate Cartman Kyle y Stan no son nada entiendes culon- decía Alice afortunadamente llego autobús escolar

Kyle entro primero mientras que Cartman y Alice se peleaban de quien se iba a meter primero Alice salió victoriosa después de que golpeo a Cartman en la cabeza Kyle veía en donde sentarse vio todos los asientos hasta que vio el menos indicado. Hay mismo se encontraba Stan y Wendy besándose Kyle estaba enamorado de Stan desde 5 grado y con Wendy entre ellos 2 apenas y tenían tiempo de platicar Kyle se sentía miserable puso la mirada abajo tenia ganas de llorar estaba a punto de irse hasta que alguien le toco el hombro era Alice le estaba sonriendo Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentaron y como siempre Kyle en la ventana.

-descuida algún día terminara con esa perra-decía Alice con odio-y será tu oportunidad de confesarle tu amor y después abra semen y mucho sexo gay

-ALICE NO DIGAS ESO-Kyle estaba mas rojo que su cabello-y además no creo que le guste siempre seré su súper mejor amigo-puso la mirada en la ventana y se puso a pensar

Alice volteo la vista en Wendy mastico un papelito agarro un popote y lo escupió callo justamente en el ojo de Wendy Alice se empezó a reír.

-jajaja que divertido desvistes ver eso Kyle fue tan divertido-decía Alice

Alice siempre había odiado a Wendy después de que Wendy la acuso con la directora la castigo por poner en los corredores: LA ESCUELA APESTA. La castigo pitando toda la escuela un fin de semana entero y desde ese día Alice odia a Wendy bueno además de que a cada rato vuelve con Stan y ella sabe muy bien que a Kyle le gusta Stan.

Y en ese mismo momento el autobús escolar se había parado todos salieron al final quedaron Stan, Wendy, Alice y Kyle. Alice y Wendy se miraban con una mirada asesina en cambio Kyle y Stan le sonreía, en cambio Kyle se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Que hay…perra-miro a Stan y le sonrió-hola Stan como te fue en tus vacaciones

-bien Wendy y yo nos divertimos-decía Stan

-en serio llevaste a esta perra de vacaciones-decía Alice señalando a Wendy(perra)

-si y ahora si nos disculpas vaca tenemos que irnos-Wendy tomo el brazo de están y se fueron en cambio Alice tomo la mano de Kyle y también se fueron .Ah primer día de clase los pájaros cantaban, las palomas explotaban por comer arroz y los nerds se masturbaban no era genial el primer día de clases. Pero no para un chico que estaba escondido detrás de un callejón esperando a que un inocente niño rubio llamado Pip cruzara por hay cuando finalmente cruzo el chico del callejón lo tomo del hombro y lo puso contra la pared.

-Quien es…-decía el pobre chico

-hola Pip- decía el chico poniéndose en la luz un chico de cabello negro creo que carbón con unos ojos rojo sangre tenia su típica vestimenta de todo negro miro al chico rubio y le sonrió

-Damien eres tu-decía el Pip- pensé que estabas en el infierno con tu..

-con mi padre si lo se me escape-decía Damien mientras miraba el cielo

-pero porque-Damien lo miro y se le acerco con seducción y tomo de la barbilla a Pip

-solo por ti se que te convertí en un cohete humano cuando éramos niños pero ahora me arrepiento ahora se que te amo-beso a Pip y lo abrazo si fue una mañana muy alocada para todos pero todo seguirá su rumbo.

Y esperemos esta tal vez Kyle le confiese su amor a Stan habrá mucho sexo gay.

Alice y Cartman se llevaran bien

Donde carajos están Kenny y Butters

Y algún día saber cuando tocare un puto conejo

Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo de(ya parezco narrador de programas)


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

Llegadas tragicas

-no entiendo como los soportas-gruñía Wendy

-de que hablas cariño-dijo están dulcemente (carajo te odio Wendy)

-de quienes mas de la lunática (Alice), el pervertido (Kenny), al judío (obviamente Kyle) y al culo gordo (Cartman)

-Cartman no es mi amigo-

Wendy pensaba en el odio que le tenía a sus amigos y a cartman , era una fiera cuando se trataba del tema de los amigos de Stan. Mientras con Kyle y Alice

-mira esto casilleros azules mejores que los de la primaria, y mira-exhalo el aire y lo expulso por las narices y soltó un AHHHHHHHH-no es genial

-si-murmuro Kyle bajo la mirada

-no te pongas ah si Kyle ven vamos a buscar a Kenny está bien-le sonrió

El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa

-Alice tengo una pregunta-dijo Kyle

-cual hijo mío-

-porque eres mi amiga?-pregunto

Alice guardo silencio y tenía una mirada perpleja en la puerta del baño de las chicas

-ALICE RESPONDEME-exigía Kyle

-Rebec..-tartamudeaba Alice

-qué?

-Tamm..

-Alice respóndeme-gritaba Kyle

-hola Kyle- decía una chica detrás de el

Kyle volteo era era…Rebecca

-Rebecca-dijo Kyle

-hola Kyle-dijo rebecca mientras se acercaba a Kyle y le plantaba un beso. Kyle no respondía estaba totalmente sorprendido. Alice se tapo la boca. Nadie lo podía creer Rebecca había regresado. Rebecca se separo de Kyle y lo miro

-rebecca pensé que…

Rebecca le sonrió

-creíste que jamás volvería a salir de casa que jamás nos volveríamos a ver después del baile…pues te has equivocado Kyle.

-pero como…

-mi padre me dejo ir a la secundaria, dijo que si no me volvía a comportar como una puta me dejaría estudiar aquí

-pero tu hermano

-el está en la universidad por su eco eficiente intelectual-dijo Rebecca-regrese por ti Kyle

-Qué carajo-dijo Stan detrás

-DIOS-grito Alice

-Sta..n

Flash Back

-sabes algo deberías dejar de juntarte con ellos….si lo sigues haciendo tu reputación y la de la mía se irá al caño-dijo Wendy

"no entiendo porque la sigo soportando "pensaba Stan "como desearía estar con Kenny Alice y Ky…

-hey me escuchas bueno-dijo Wendy-lo primero que debemos hacer es desacernos de esa bola de raros empezando por esa lunática quien se cree para hablarme haci, y después por Kenny el jamás me callo bien, y después por Ky…

-ni se te ocurra-murmuro Stan

-que dijiste

-que ni se te ocurra hablar mal de él entiendes-

-que te pasa cariño

-lo que pasa eres tu jamás te gusta nada en mi vida mis amigos, mis gustos, mis padres y ni siquiera te importa en lo que pienso pero sabes algo ya estoy harto…ROMPO CONTIGO WENDY-grito Stan(=D genial)

Wendy se quedo aturdida mientras que Stan se iba

-es por Kyle verdad-dijo Wendy

Stan sentía como si lo penetraran

-es por el verdad-gritaba Wendy- estas enamorado de él verdad-gritaba más fuerte Wendy- pues adivina que Stan el ya tiene novia-

-no es verdad-murmuro Stan

-quieres ver que es verdad pues ven –Wendy salió corriendo y Stan lo perseguía

Stan quería estar segura de que Wendy solo decía puras mentiras que solo lo haci para que volviera con ella. Wendy seguía corriendo hasta que paro y sonrió maléficamente. Stan se paro detrás de Wendy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Kyle estaba besando a una chica. El no podía creerlo sentía que le atravesaban el corazón

Fin del flash Back

hola queridas lectoras o lectores el nuevo capitulo y bueno espero que lo disfruten y no tengo nada mas que decir haci que adios ah no es cierto que manden sus rewins porfa bueno me despido bye~


	3. Chapter 3

3 Capitulo

Maldita Violadora:(

Que carajos-decía Stan

-ja te lo dije Stan-dijo Wendy

Wendy lo iba a tomar del brazo pero Stan se le aparto seguía en shock pero no dejaría que Wendy lo toquaria. Mientras que Kyle lo veía culpable Rebecca se le acercaba para plantarle otro beso. Alice corrió hasta Rebecca y la aparto de Kyle. Miraba a Rebecca con odio. Kyle tenía ganas de llorar por lo que había pasado haci que salió corriendo y se fue…

-KYLE!-grito Alice iba a ir tras de él pero alguien la tomo del hombro ella volteo la mirada era Stan.

-yo iré por el descuida-dijo y le sonrió

Alice asintió…Stan se fue tras de Kyle y Alice se quedo hay…

-disculpa tú conoces a Kenny-decía una voz femenina detrás de Alice ella volteo

-claro es mi mejor amigo por-

-soy Tammy su ex novia y bueno lo estoy buscando porque quiero volver con el-dijo Tammy

-eh bueno el…El murió no recuerdas-

Tammy parecía confundida

-pero a mí me informaron que él no podía morir-

"SHIT" pensó Alice

-bueno iré a buscarlo por mi misma-dijo Tammy mientras se iba

-carajo dios debo buscar a Kenny-

Alice salió corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a Kenny…hasta que tropezó con….

-AGH!-dijo tweek(como amo ah ese chico)-Dios hola Alice

-hola tweek –dijo mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a tweek a levantarse-oye donde está tu noviecito el idiota de Craig-

Silencio

-hey tweek no hay nadie ya podemos hacer….-dijo Craig saliendo del baño y se le quedo viendo a Alice-Williams que haces aquí

-Hola Tucker…no me digas que te vas a violar al pobre Tweek y sin protección que dirá tu madre Tucker maldito hijo de puta-dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a Tweek en forma maternal

Craig saco un condo se lo enseño a Alice y le enseño su famoso dedo

-QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ENSEÑARME EL DEDO PENDEJO-le grito Alice

-AGH!Jesús dejen de pelear-dijo Tweek

-el empezó-dijo Alice

-mira Lunática deja a mi Tweek y lárgate-dijo Craig

-mmm…pendejo bueno solo viene a buscar a Kenny-dijo Alice mientras soltaba a Tweek y se iba-ADIOS TWEEK Y BUENA SUERTE-

-Lunática-dijo Craig levantándole el dedo

-AGH!ADIOS ALICE-dijo Tweek

Alice siguió con su camino busco y busco y busco y se detuvo en medio del corredor de la escuela y se sentó en el piso

-hey hola Alice-dijo una voz familiar detrás de Alice

-KENNY-Alice se paro se le abalanzo y lo abrazo

-q te pasa-

-solo te estoy protegiendo de la perra de Tammy-dijo Alice mientras veía alrededor

-que Tammy regreso-pregunto

-sip al igual que Rebecca-

-hey esas son buenas noticias podrán volver a salir Kyle y Rebecca-dijo Butters detrás de Kenny

-Butters tu qué haces aquí-pregunto Alice

-bueno…yo…-tartamudeaba y jugaba con sus nudillos mientras que Kenny lo besaba en los labios-KENNY –dijo Butters estaba sonrojado

-oh no me digas que ya son pareja…uh esto será suficiente para que Tammy te deje en paz…jajá y además ya se cogieron o que…un momento hace cuanto están saliendo…y quien carajos le dijo a Tammy que tu no morías y una pregunta porque carajos Tammy regreso-

-qué?-

-de que hablas Alice-dijo Kenny

-da como no me di cuenta apuesto que la perra de Wendy reunió a Tammy y a Rebecca para que Kyle saliera con Rebecca y haci dejara de perseguir a Stan pero al parecer por lo que acaba de ocurrir no salió como esperaba…PERO ella tiene un plan B ya que las dos sentimos el mismo sentimiento de odio entre Wendy y yo y como tú eres mi mejor amigo ella quiere que regreses con Tammy para que luego me abandones después Wendy me hará la vida miserable…pero al parecer nada salió como ella esperaba…

-Dios-dijo Kenny

-si lo se puede ser una perra pero es muy lista-

-DIOS SANTO BUTTERS ALICE A TOMADO DROGAS POR LO QUE DICE TODAS ESTAS ESTUPIDECES DIOS DEVEMOS LLEVARLA CON UNA SICOLOGO

Alice estaba rabiosa por lo que dijo Kenny haci que tomo a Butters.

-TODO ESTO ES VERDAD-grito Alice- y si no me crees entonces me violare a Butters en el armario de las escobas haci que di que me crees-

Kenny lo recapacito.

-no lo harías-la reto

-Oh no sabes cuánto tiempo eh esperado para violarme a Butters y tú sabes qué lindo es Butters…

Hasta aquí porque ya me canse

Y que pasara con Stan y Kyle

Porque Carajos no ah aparecido Damien y Pip

Kenny y Butters están saliendo

Alice se violara a Butters

Pues lo veremos en el próximo capítulos y si no comentan no habrá más capítulos entienden bueno bye o


End file.
